Midnight Halo
by sugarcane95
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to change? Yes, you can change over night...like Joanna Lauren did. Everything was normally strange until a mysterious boy cames, making everything stranger.


**Midnight Halo**

**Characters and their Powers:**

**Aurora Eastaughffe **_**(Joanna Lauren)**_- Aurora Eastaughffe is the new girl in Salem, Oregon…or at least she thought she was. It seems as if everyone knows who she is, though she swears she's new in town. Coming to live with her mother (her father died in a tragic plane crash) after her father's death, Aurora finds out some strange news that changes her life forever. Her family's secret is ignored, but becomes a huge issue when a mysterious guy comes along…whom Aurora falls in love with. Come along on her journey. A journey that finds pain, evil, friendships, and romances. **Real Age**: 624 years old.

**Powers**: Though she's knew to her importance in this epic immortal war between vampires/witches and werewolves, she can see the futures, read and control minds, and she can erase the memories of humans, other witches, and good vampires.

**Magic**: Since she is a good witch, she knows (unknowingly) the ways of the White Magic, but since she is the seeker, she also knows (also, unknowingly) the way of the Black Magic as well. Her future is cloudy, so it's hard to tell if she's good or bad (but she's definitely good). The clan she belongs to is…**The Cromwell Clan**.

**Nathaniel Lancaster **_**(Nick Jonas)**_- Nathaniel Lancaster is a vampire…a good vampire, that is. He is one of the few vampires that has self control over human blood (in this case, Aurora's blood. Even though she's a witch, witches and humans have the same blood line, which is why vampires…good and bad…can sense her). He's lived as long as he could remember, which was 623 years ago, and he doesn't look a day over eighteen. His destiny is to find the seeker (and, unknowingly fall in love with her), protect her, and help her win against the evil werewolves and vampires. Can he control himself around Aurora without doing something…dangerous? **Real Age**: 623 years old.

**Powers**: Nathaniel has what ever vampire has: speed, strength, and can read minds (though he can't read Aurora's because it's cloudy). Since he's fairly young (in the human world) he faster than the others, and is stronger

**Magic**: He knows no magic, though he has heard of the ways of the Dark Magic, and has read over the White Magic. The clan he belongs to is…**The Carlisle Clan**.

**Imelda Ramsey/Lancaster **_**(Kristin Cox)**_- 'Immy' has two last names, considering that she's married to one of the Lancaster men. The female vampire has a nasty attitude towards new comers (Aurora), though her destiny is to help the seeker against this radical war. Imelda is very protective of her family, so it's no wonder why she's mean, but you'll learn to love her. **Real Age**: 738 years old

**Powers**: Imelda can learn about someone's background by looking or touching that person. Of course she has the strength and speed. She's also a good fighter.

**Magic**: Knows the ways of both the White Magic, and the Dark Magic, but she's against all people that know the Dark Magic (with the exception of Nathaniel) because she does not trust them. Like I said, she's very protective of her family. The clan she belongs to is…**The Carlisle Clan**.

**Adam Lancaster **_**(Joe Jonas)**_- The husband of Imelda Ramsey. He's a vampire as well, but he's a very funny, laid-back guy. He calms Imelda down (she's quick to get a mean temper) and has to remind her several times of their duty to Aurora. Adam is the second oldest Lancaster brothers. He's 19 years old (forever) and is glad that he is able to live forever, but knows that there is a price to being immortal. Adam's destiny is to fight for the seeker's life (which means he MIGHT have to die in the process, but that won't come until later on). **Real Age**: 743 years old.

**Powers**: Adam has a good nose. He can smell a lost or rejected human's blood that is miles away from his body, and when the enemy is near. He also has a mean bite (yes, he has killed many humans), so you better watch out when he's mad. Adam's self control is timid, but he can manage.

**Magic**: Adam knows little about the Dark Magic, but is a strong supporter of the White Magic…which is why he wants to help Aurora. The clan he belongs to is…**The Carlisle Clan**.

**Victoria Spaulding **_**(Ruthie Thomas)**_- Victoria Spaulding is the soul mate of the oldest Lancaster brothers. She's truthfully the nicest one in the bunch. Her friendly character gives you the feeling of happiness, since there isn't a lot of that going on. Though she mostly smiles, Victoria is also a good fighter, but she can also heal. Yes, her destiny is to heal the seeker in any possible way she can. She has to try to protect her from dying of an illness. Her brave structure keeps the group moving forward. She has the most self control over the group when it comes to humans. Did I mention that she was a witch? Yes, Victoria is part witch and part vampire, which is why she's able to heal. Though her scent of being a vampire overtakes her, so the enemies won't think there is human blood around. **Real Age: **806 years old.

**Powers**: Of course she has the power to heal. She also has the power to see into the future, like Aurora, but her visions are subjected to change, if the 'visionee' is subject to change course.

**Magic**: Victoria used to practice White Magic before she became a vampire. She's faithfully a good person, so there is no doubt about her having to be rejected from the group. The clan she used to belong to was…**The Cromwell Clan**. Now, she belongs to…**The Carlisle Clan**.

**James Lancaster **_**(Kevin Jonas II)**_- James Lancaster is the new edition to the group. He's a newborn vampire, so that means he's able to kill anyone that is near him. Yes, he has the least self control, but that's where Victoria comes in. Since she's the one that bit him, he is 'controlled' by her. She tells him that he's not going to attack anyone, since she can see the future, but even then, she knows he has a little bit of self control. James is the youngest in vampire time, but is the oldest in human time. Be careful around him, he's likely to attack if you are alone with him. Don't make any sudden movements.

**Powers**: James knows his powers ever since he's became a vampire. He has the answer to everything. Literally. James can go back in time and gather information from many centuries. Of course he has all of the vampire usual ties. He has speed, strength, and a good nose.

**Magic**: Though James, practically, just became a vampire, he still goes back in time to research all of the magic. Believe me, he knows more than everyone thinks. He knows the true destiny of everyone in the clan. Speaking of which, the clan he belongs to is… **The Carlisle Clan**.


End file.
